In an image processing system having an image processing apparatus and a server, a technology of restricting performance of image processing for each user on the basis of information of a user authenticated by the server has been known. In the image processing system, authentication information is transmitted from the image processing apparatus to the server, the server authenticates the user, and the image processing apparatus permits execution of a job during which the image processing is performed when a success result of the user authentication is received from the server.
As an example, related-art discloses a digital complex machine that is connected to an authentication server, receives an input of authentication information through a login screen, requests the authentication server to authenticate a user based on the authentication information, and performs printing processing or FAX transmission processing on when a success result of the user authentication is received from the authentication server.